A Young Save
by Staryed
Summary: Back after nearly a year being gone. Thought this up after watching Episode 8/9. So be wary if you haven't watched those yet.


_**Author's Note : **_**Why** **hello. I've been gone for a long while huh? I apologize about that. Well anyway I'm back to writing for a bit and here is a short one that I made up right after I watched Episode 8. Of course I waited till after Episode 9 write it, so I took some elements from there as well. I just wanted to say hello and that I'm back for a bit. *bows*.**

 **P.S If you never read any of my other works,** _italics_ **means thoughts and bold is Neo writing words into her scroll to "talk" with others.**

* * *

"Mercury. What's going on here?" Ruby asked giving the silver boy a questioning look. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just one friend wanting to meet another friend is all." Mercury said with a cocky grin on his face as he put his hands up and took a combat stance.

Ruby immediately reached for Crescent Rose, but remembered that she didn't have it on her. She needed to escape and tell her group what was happening. She takes a quick side step to the right. Mercury quickly blocks her path. Ruby tries to quickly go left, Mercury once again blocks her off. _'Well if going around him won't work, might as well go through him!'_ Ruby thought to herself as she prepared to use her semblance. However she was quickly denied as Mercury kicked Ruby down.

As Ruby hit the floor, she coughed slightly. All Mercury could do was keep that cocky grin on his face and he put his leg down. "Now now, you shouldn't be in too much of a rush." Mercury says as he starts walking towards Ruby. She needed to get away, find a way out, something. She took out her scroll quickly, but Mercury just as quickly shot it out of her hand. "Tch." Ruby clicked her tongue as she kept thinking in her head about a way to get out of this situation until a small girl appeared in front of her.

"W-what are you doing here?! Don't you have to be somewhere else right now?" Mercury quickly says in surprise of the new girl. The girl just smiles and him and stands in front of Ruby. This girl had on what seemed to be a white officer's outfit of some military probably and holding a pink laced umbrella. Ruby didn't care who this was though, she was just happy enough that she's here. "Well? Are you going to do your part of the plan?" Mercury did stop in his tracks, but had a very annoyed look on his face. The small girl just smiled at him and turned around to Ruby, offering her a hand up. Ruby hastily grabbed her hand and took this chance to look at the girl, while shooting Mercury a glare. Mercury just shrugged it off easily.

The girl was actually slightly shorter than Ruby herself, which took her by surprise since the girl had to be older. Her hair was also very . . . unique to say at least. Half pink, half brown, then white highlights in the pink. Then her eyes were two different colors right eye is pink and the left one is brown. "Um . . Thanks?" Ruby says to the girl. The girl closes her eyes and smiles at Ruby. When the girl opened her eyes again, Ruby could have sworn that the colors changed eyes. But before she could ask, she was quickly pushed back to the door she came in from by the tiny girl. For such a small girl, Ruby was surprised she had this much strength.

The girl opened the door and pushed Ruby out, gently not harshly. As Ruby stumbled back out, she turned around to see that the door had already closed behind her. Honestly, she felt more sad that she never got to hear the girl's name.

"What was that about? I thought it was my job to-" Mercury complained till a sword was at his throat. **'You were told to keep her busy. Not harm her.'** The tiny girl gave Mercury a dead stare as the scroll was shoved into his face. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, I went too far." Mercury cried out in fear, sarcastically of course. The small girl just sighs and sheathes her blade. **'There won't be any more chances if that happens again.'** The girl typed into the scroll again before shattering into glass pieces. "Reminder to self, never ever try to piss off Neo again." Mercury said to himself with a chuckle as he walked down the empty hallway.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note : **_**Short is short right? Sorry about it being short, just something I wanted to write out and to help ease myself a little bit. Anyway off about me, I wanted to thank you for reading this and hope you do come back again. *bows*.  
**


End file.
